


Rocky Beginnings

by BookMonsterEliz



Series: Super Powered Bandom AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU where most musicians have powers, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Metahumans, Teamwork, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMonsterEliz/pseuds/BookMonsterEliz
Summary: This is an AU where some people have superpowers, most of whom become leaders in science, technology, and the arts. FOB all have abilities, Joe has telekinesis, Patrick has Intuitive Aptitude, Andy has audiokenesis, Pete has emotional persuasion.This is the story of the first time Fall Out Boy bands together to save lives, literally.





	Rocky Beginnings

 

Everyone knows how Fall Out Boy got together as a band, Joe and Pete were band friends, Joe met Patrick, Pete made Patrick sing, Andy joined in, and the magic happened! Everybody knows that. What they don’t know is how they became superheroes along the way.  

 

They never planned on becoming superheroes. That was a complete accident. Getting together as a band, becoming famous, that was the plan, but you know how these things work, life never lets you just stick to the plan. 

 

It all started late one night, or early one morning, depending on your life choices, driving down some dusty Midwest highway in the van. Joe was at the wheel, with the radio droning on in the background, telling him more than he ever wanted to know about wheat in Nebraska. Andy huddled in the front passenger seat, hands tucked in his lap, chin on his chest as he slept, his hoodie pulled over his head. 

 

Joe glanced in the backseat and shook his head. Patrick was settled in the seat behind Andy, his head tilted against the cool window, face calm and soft in sleep. Joe figured his neck was going to have a crick in it when he woke up for sure.

 

Pete sprawled across more than his half of the bench seat, but that wasn’t much of a surprise. Pete not might be very big, but he sure took up a lot of space, emotional and otherwise. Only made sense with him being the groups emotive, he guessed. Emotive metas just couldn’t help themselves in being larger than life. True to form, Pete had wormed his way under Patrick’s arm, and nestled his head on the other man’s chest. Patrick didn’t seem to mind though, having carded his fingers in Pete’s dark hair. Joe almost felt jealous, wishing that he too could snuggle up and catch some z’s. 

 

A loud sound in the distance had his eyes back on the road, fingers gripping the steering wheel tight. Joe couldn’t see anything beyond the dim pools of light the headlights threw, just black cement and a faded white line in the road, and the black darkness of the fields. 

The noise had been enough to wake Andy, who shifted in the passenger seat, fumbling for his water bottle. After taking a long sip, he shifted his attention to Joe. 

“Did you hear that too?” Andy asked.

His Audiokinesis gave him enhanced hearing and he was always aware that something registering in his ears might go unheard by the others. 

“Yeah. What do you think it was?”

“I don’t know.”

 

Andy shut off the radio so he could focus on the sounds traveling over the barren winter fields. He closed his eyes and really listened, pushing away the sounds of the van’s noisy engine, the whir of the tires, and the wind resistance. He noted his friend’s heartbeats and breathing, Joe’s accelerated, nervous, Pete and Patrick calm in deep sleep, then dismissed them. Andy didn’t bother with small animal sounds in the cold fields, and quickly noticed a high pitched hiss, and the sharp wail of a crying child.

 

“Hurry, I think there’s been an accident.” Andy said, voice sharp with concern.

 

Joe didn’t hesitate to put the pedal to the metal, and they sped along the deserted back road. It didn’t take them long to find the source of the loud noise. In this part of the country, in the Ozarks, some sections of the road were cut through hills instead of paved over them, leaving rocky tunnels lining the road. A medium sized camper van had careened into the side of the road, it’s front melding unnaturally with the rocky surface, smoke rising from the ruined engine. 

 

“Holy shit!” Joe exclaimed, pulling over in a screech of tires that was finally enough to wake up the others. 

 

Pete sat up silently, while Patrick had a few choice words for the early awakening.

 

“Hey, what the fuck man? Ah, shit, my neck! Oh. Oh fuck.” 

“Come on, we’ve gotta do something!” Joe said, already half way out of the van. 

The others followed him without comment as they rushed to the camper, all of them hearing the wailing baby.

“There’s three people in there, the baby’s in the back, two in the front.” Andy said, a step ahead of them. 

“Wait!” Patrick lunged forward, grabbing him by the arm and reaching to stop Joe as well. “Watch out for the rocks!” 

 

The crash had dislodged some loose rock and dirt from the exposed hillside, and a large section of rock was hanging precariously over the camper. It was hard to see in the dark, with only the van’s headlights, but once the others looked up, it was unmistakable.

 

“We have to save them, Trick,” said Pete. 

 

A chunk of dirt and small rocks fell down the cliffside, clattering noisily against the top of the van, causing the larger boulders to move even closer to falling.

 

“Yeah, of course! Joe can you keep the rocks from falling long enough for Pete and I to get them out?”

“I can try but there’s a lot of them.”

“Right. Andy, think you can blast the ones that do fall off course?”

“Sure, get the kid out first, I’ll use his noise.” 

“Come on, Pete, you and I’ll drag them out.” 

Pete had already started running towards the RV, quickly covering the short distance to pull on the RV door. 

“Shit, it’s locked!”

 

Patrick was next to him in a moment, reaching up to pull on the door as well, but it wouldn’t budge. He yanked off his hoodie as Pete pulled on the door, and wrapped it around his hand before jumping up on the camper’s runner and smashing his covered hand against the window’s glass. It took a few tries, but it it finally cracked. Together, they pulled the woman out of the passenger seat and laid her in the grass. She had a gash on her head, but began to wake, flailing against them.

 

“My baby!” she screamed, “My baby! Lena!” 

 

Her screams became incoherent as another pile of earth showered down on the camper. Joe had his arms out, straining at trying to keep the many boulders in place. Andy used the sound waves from the baby's sharp cries, and from the woman’s wails to redirect the larger sections of falling rock that slipped through Joe’s control. He used the sound waves to shatter them into small pieces, generating dirt and brightly colored sparks. 

 

Pete left Patrick to restrain the woman, climbing back up into the front seat, headless of the glass, and into the back of the camper to get the baby. Andy let out a whoop of encouragement as Pete stumbled out the side door of the camper, baby safely in his arms. The mother’s screams turned into sobs as Pete pressed the baby into her arms. 

 

“There, she’s safe! Now get back, please, stay back! And keep the baby crying!” Patrick commanded her before heading to the camper once more with Pete in tow. 

 

The hillside rumbled unhappily, and rocks from under the ones Joe was holding showered down on the camper. Andy was able to blast most of them, but in turn the force of doing so was causing Joe's boulders to shift and become even more unstable.

 

“Hurry up guys! I can only do this so long!” Joe yelled, shaking his hair out of his eyes to glare at his friends as his arms trembled with the strain of working against gravity. 

“Right! Right!” Patrick called back, disappearing into the RV with Pete. 

“You’re doing great man, keep it up. Tell me if you need me to blast anything, ok?” Andy said, voice calm. 

 

Together, Joe and Andy faced the hillside, buying time with sweat, and maybe a few tears. A few feet away, Pete and Patrick were spending sweat and tears of their own in the camper. The woman’s husband was trapped in the front seat, dazed but awake. He wasn’t much help as they reached around him, unbuckling his seat belt, trying to pull him back out towards the passenger side. He was heavy, and the angle was awkward, and they quickly discovered that they couldn’t just drag him out, his left leg was stuck in the bent metal. Patrick moved behind the driver’s chair, and worked to lift him, as far up as he could, which wasn’t much, while Pete worked from the side to pull the man’s leg up and out. The camper rocked around them as more debris showered down around it. Finally, they worked the man’s leg free, and they dragged him out, supporting him on either side, stumbling away from the vehicle as fast as possible. The wife tried to rush forward to greet them, but stayed back at Pete’s hurried yell to stay clear.

 

“You guys good?” Joe called, as more rocks rained around the camper. 

“Yeah! But get clear before you let go if you can!” Patrick replied. 

 

Joe tried to walk backwards, still holding the rocks up, with Andy at his side, but he tripped in the dark, and his control shattered in a shower of rocks. Andy reacted quickly, pushing himself in front of Joe, using the sonic rumbles of the falling rocks to redirect the large ones away from where they stood.  

 

Patrick ran towards them in a flash, concern overriding rational thought. He threw himself next to Joe in the grass ignoring the rumbling around them. 

 

“Joe! Are you ok?” he asked, reaching for his friend. 

“Ohhhhh, fuck. Do I have to move? Can I just lay here for forever?” Joe groaned, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Oh my god, man! You scared me!” Patrick said, not letting go of Joe’s arm as he leaned over him. 

Andy flopped down next to them with a deep sigh that turned into a deep laugh.

“We did it! We saved them!” he said, ecstatic.

“We did,” Patrick agreed, a smile stretching across his face. 

Pete loomed over them, concern on his face. 

“You guys ok?” 

“We did it, man! We saved ‘em!” Andy said, still laughing. 

“Yeah! The RV’s toast, but they’re alive!” Pete said, grinning now as well. 

 

They called 911, and sat with the small family as they waited for the ambulance to come. The woman, Susan, couldn’t thank them enough, but they just brushed off her thanks, happy that they were in the right time at the right place to help. The man, Bob, was obviously in pain and was still dazed from the accident, so Pete worked to keep him awake, laying on a bit of his signature charm as he talked to the man. Joe was happy to take sweet baby Lena from her mother, making her smile and laugh as he made faces at her. Andy was quick to join him, and Patrick couldn’t resist her tiny charms either. 

 

Soon enough the ambulance and police arrived, and they gave their statements. They were a little nervous that the police would give them shit for using their abilities, but again, Pete’s charm came in handy, and the police ended up thanking them for their help before sending them on their way. They still had about eight hours of driving to go to get home, so they stopped at a McDonalds to get some food. 

 

“So, we totally just did that.” Joe declared while stuffing fries into his mouth. 

“I cannot believe we just actually, really saved someone!” Pete said.

“Three someones!” Andy amended.

“That was awesome!” said Patrick, “You were all great!”

“I feel… I feel really good now. Like, I could take on the world or some shit.” Pete said, smiling over his big mac. 

“Totally! Like, watch out world, Fall Out Boy is here! Ready to save kittens from trees and help grandma’s cross the street!” Joe said, laughing. 

They all joined him in laughing, and the conversation slowly devolved into jokes about their favorite superheroes. They didn’t take the idea of becoming heroes themselves seriously at that point in time, but the seed had been planted. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has a different writing style than I'm used to, I tried to write more like this and it wasn't happening. The next installment kind of happened and took on a life of it's own. I had planned a whole Young Blood Chroniclesesque type thing, but idk if that'll happen.


End file.
